


Only the unseen can see

by invaderzim



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actions, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Multi, sucidal, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderzim/pseuds/invaderzim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and look had a child together. A daughter her name is leaon. What will happen when thor orloki finds out about what Odin is doing to her? What will happen when she comes to earth and mets the avenger s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the urge

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of my second story I made? I'll fry to make improvements with my chapters and what not. Thank you also leave comments and tell me what you like dont like what needs work and all that good stuff thank you

Leon was sitting with her parents Thor and Loki at the large table where all warriors and what not came to eat sometimes. Leon didn't really care about who they were or what they were doing all she wanted to do was go back in her room and be left alone. Frugga and Odin enetered the room ad it soon became silence. Odins one eyes scrolled around looking at everyone at the table and pulled a chair out for the queen frigga. He sat down gently and smiled holding up a glass "a toast to the mighty warriors who have fought another strong battle and won for Asgard"! Everyone gotten out their seats and done victory cries and than set back down eating talking drinking loudly amougst themselves. Thor looked at Loki who's eyes were fixtrated on Odin and glancing down every second or so. "Loki do you need to go to your room"? He whispers so only Loki can hear. He nodded and grabbed an apple off the table before disappearing. Leaon growlks seeing this and fought against slapping the shit out of Odin right now. Thor smiled toward his daughter and chuckled holding her hand "are you alright you seem troubled"? He tried his best to be a good farther but its hard since she was exactly like Loki in some ways. Leaon shook her head "I can't stand this anymore Odin is no hero...this is BULLSHIT"!!!! Everyone at the table bit quiet as frigga gasped putting a HND to her mouth. Odin raised an eyebrow "is something the matter with you"? Leaon stood up "damn right it is. My problem is you....your just some fucker who takes credit for not doing shit at al your not a hero" "enough"! Odin shouted standing up "I herd enough fooisness out of you. Your punishment shall come later son take her to her room". Thor gave his farther a surpisred look but went towards hi "fartheri don't think that-" but his words were cut off short when his mother shook her head towards him. Thor put his head down sady an nodded "OK leaon let's go". He said rather quietly. Leaon eyes widen as she whimpered looking down and than going towards Thor taking his hand and walking with him. Their footsteps echoed in the halls as she looked up ather farther "dad please you can't let them do this"? Her green eyes looked towards him as he page hand grip tightened as ghor sighs. "I wish I could help but he would banish me to midguard again". As they reached her door he gave her a kiss on the forehead his hands running down her long hair a sad smile on his face "I'll get you in the morning and take you and Loki out"? Leaon gave one of her farther signature small smile before hugging him and then stepping inside her room. Leaon looked at herself in the mirror he created well an ice mirror and looked at it. Her curves were small but yet sharp and her hair always reached to her mid back. She had green eyes like koki and his skin complexion but had there blonde hair. Leaon sat on her quuen sized bed and looked down at herself. What she done........she didn't want Odin to punish her.......she knew in the past his punishments left her unlike herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the for cracked open andshe saw a figure in the light....waiting..."leaon come here right now". Was all he said before leaon begin crying and gotten up slipping the sleeves of her dress of and went towards him


	2. the aftermath

Thor woke up the next morning and stretched his hair a slight matted mess stuck to his forehead since his room was very hot last night. His blue eyes wonder off to his mate who was still asleep in bed. Thor smiled seeing Loki finally getting some slee since they first came to Asgard with leaon. He remember end the day as if it were yesterday 

 

**Loki ccradled the small baby girl in his arms looking down at her every once and a while to make sure she was sound asleep or wasn't making any noises. Thor on the other hand was pleased and get very tired. They had a child to call their own finally. His thoughts were inturuppted when a whine and cry escaped the babies mouth. Loki looked at her surprised and gently began to rock her but pursed his lip. "Thor give me the bottle please"**

Thor grinned stupidly at his thoughts before feeling the bed bed shift it being Loki who had just woken up and was now standing on the ffloor looking back at Thor "what"? He asks and the loud laugh boomed in the room making Loki slightly rub his ears annoyed "what is so funny that you must annoy me at this time in the morning"?

He grabbed Loki by the hips gently pulling the small fragile man close to his chest his forehead on top of his a grin spread across the blonde mans face. "Oh. Nothing Loki I just love you so much I was remembering the days when leaning was a baby and such".

Loki gave a small honest smile he barley gave only to the people he trusted. His stomach churned slightly and he looked down missing the feeling of their being a little one once inside him. Loki ighed in content before going into the bathroom and starting his bath. Thor once again left alone decided to go check on his daughter. He opened the door briefly and closed it silently the best he could before strolling down the halls of asagrd to where her room was. His boots ocaiscally would make noises upon each step he take on the tile floor for they were old. 

Thor aapproached the two colored doors and knocked gently on it putting his hands behind his back waiting for a response. He herd a loud thumo before leaon opened the door well cracked it at the most peeeping at their through that crack. She opened it fully and stepped back "um hello farther". Thor cheered up even more ad hugged his daughter slightly tight "I hope fathers punishment wasn't so horrible". Leaon shook her head and looked down at the marble floor beneath her "I'm perfectly fine actually". She mummered 

\----------------------------------------

 

Time passed and Loki was unlocked hands with Thor while leaon trailed behind her arms and her long sleeves making it more comfetrable and easier for her arms to be unseen by her parents. She llooked up from the floor and saw Odin. She flinched slightly seeing firgga aswell and averted her eyes again. "Leaon dear why are you all the way back there"?

Leaon didn't look up growling softly as she walked forward glaring up at frigga. "Hello dear.....grandpa Odin wants to see you". Once again she whimperes and .looked straight ahead and followed frigga while looking back at Thor and Loki who smiled waving but Loki giving her a look as something wasn't right at all. She turned back around inky to bump into Odin. "Leave us please dear". Friggs kissednodin on the cheek and smiled kissing her granddaughter on the cheek swell before closing the doors to the throne room.

The two of them stood in awaked silence before Odin cleared his throat and tapped the floor with his foot making her take a seat close as she could to him without getting to close. His eyes glanced down at her before letting out a sigh and motioned for her to come closer. Leaon rectaintly moved forward so that his hand was touching her hair softly. "So I know you know of your farther not being of our blood right"? He asks as she nodded her eyes cast down to the ground wondering what he was doing. "Your a princess of two relams Asgard and Jötunheim.....-" she cut him off " of what do you want from me? To touch me again to make me understand or to just take my fuckung virginity and get it over with"? She spat coldly full of venom and hatred in her voice. Odin growled softly and gtipped her hair tightly yanking it hard earning a yell devoloped yell from the girl. "Your only partly my granddaughter only because of Thor is why your still here in asagrd and why your not dead cause I have the power to kill you". Leaon whimppred under the threat and nodded "w what do you want from me"?

Odin gave a smirk pulling her closer to him his hands slipping down to her dress going into it feel in for panties and quickly pulled them down so his fingers can roam free. His breath was on her neck making her shiver. 

 

Thor paced back and forth in front of Loki in deep thought "well Loki I suppose I can get you some more daggers for your collection". Loki looked up not the slightest bit interest in what Thor was babbling about. He had a book in his hand his mind fully set on it and not of there rambling or whatever her was doing or saying. His head perked up when he saw Thor finally stopped talking and was sitting down in the chairs looking up at the huge collection of library book. 

"What are you reading"? Thor asked curious reaching his hand out as Loki rolled his be eyes "you wouldn't understand it its about teenagers". He tilted his head slightly in response "OK cine Loki". He said and yawed looking at the time. "I suppose its time for slumber". Loki rolled hi eyes once again closing the book tucking it under his arm and moved off the couch swiftly "we have to find leaon first". "Loki she is teenager I'm sure she can handle herself and make her way through to her room". Loki place a hand on his hi "Thor i-" "she's not a child anymore Loki she'll be OK". Thor smiled taking Loki hand walking to their chambers..well more or less dragged him in there since he didn't want to move from his spot her took place when he first stood up".


	3. At The Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaon discovers that she is not alone

Leaon groaned her eyes opeing but her body still very much weak and hurt.She mentally crused herself trying to stand only lifting hersle fa few inches off tyhe griund before falling back down to the martbel floors with a thud. It ehcoedd through thr room like a rock dopping in an empty room. Her eyes wondered to the closed doors that were few away from her. It seemed like miles and miles for her to get there. She layed her head back down in the same spot closing her eyes before hearing a creeking noise.

 

Leaon peeped open an eye to see a boy entering the room casually walking towards her and gently leaning down to assast the poor girl. She looked towards the boy with hatred in her eyes for getting help but at the same time tenernss for tis escape. "What is your name boy"? The white haire boy smirked lughtly to himself hiding his elf ears gently helping her up to her feet placing her arm around his neck"Greg My Pincess...you may call me Greg". 

 

Loki mind paced at the thoughts of Leaon. He was listening to Thor about not worrying about the teenage girl but everything seemed so wrong and displaced Seeing the fear and rage in her eyes before she left with Odin made Loki think even harder causes his face to go alittle pink. What if he was mistreating her? Making fun of her and such manner"? Loki shifted in his bed facing the sleeping oaf. His hair was matted to his forehead freom sweat and his hands were gripping the pillow slight drool coming from his mouth. This made loki frown up in disghust before Thor opened one of his blue shinny eyes. 

Thor gave off a gentle smile and than pulled his lover close to him gently placing kissing on Loki's neck. The raven haired man eyes casted down at Thor slight shock in his eyes but when Thor found his soft spot he melted in the strong mans arms. Thor large hand went under the sheets going to lokis pants giving off a slight chuckle and pulled them down so he had full acess to what he wanted. 

Loki bit his bottom lip looking at thor and closing his eyes smirking once again to himself but his breath hitched once Thor slid out his cock slightly covered in pre cum. Loki licked his lip bending down kissing the tip of it before using his thumb spreading the pre cum slightly around his tip. Thor tilted his head back giving a low moan in his thraot feeling Loki's warm mouth around his throbbing cock. Loki smirked and licked down his cock to his balld where he played and fumbled with them in his mouth earning a well deserved moan from the blond hair man. Thor  gripped loki but he hips pulling him ontop and quickly stripping away of both their clothes. Loki posiistoned himself ontop of Thor's tip sowly sliding down shuddering in pleasure. He looked down at Thor who's eyes were closed in complete pleasure. It had been so long since thy have had sex since leaon was born. Thor vwas snapped from his thoughts when Loki rocked his hips giving off slight huff every once and awhile Thor smirked thrusting upward once getting a surprised moan from loki. "Do it again". He commamded placing his hands on Thor's warn bare chest. Thor happilly obyed his oders thrusting upwards into Loki. Both moaned lowly Thir's thrusts getting a rythem than buckn=iung wildly feeling them both coming to an end. Loki clawed Thor's chest giving out once last moan before cmming onto his stomach and collasping on his chest. Thor quicly pulled out of oki cumming on his back before breathing heavily. 

 

Leaon walked down the halls wiht Greg him gently setting her down on the couch and watched as she spread out against it making him smile slightly "So um Greg.....what do you want from me than? A reward for coming to my rescue than"? She said with venom in her voice. Greg shook his head "No no it's ust that I have symptathy for you knowing what Odin that monster did to you is horrible". Leaon was slightly taken back from what he had said. Did her ears decive her or was this just a joke. "What do you mean he has done nothing to me". Greg shufflied through his white hair that met to his shoulders and sighs alittle. "He's molsted you Princess....no girl..not even the sicest or mosty wicked shoukd have to go through that ever"! She blinked towards him and felt a slight blush come to her cheeks.

As the two talked she looked up seeing how dark it had gotten. "May you take me to my chambers please Greg"? Leaon asks quietly not wanting to look Greg in his green eyes. Greg nodded happily smiling gently to himself before looking at the girl before him. Was his head getting in the way of his mission? Greg quickly shook the thought from his head and he picked up Leaon who was suprisingly light and seemed most easy to caryy. He walked slowly his hoes making slight noise with each step he took till he reached her doors. Leaon bowed e head opening the doors and limping to her bed. She sigs in content at bhow soft it was and turned to look at Greg. "Anything else you need princess"? She'd shaken her had noand looked at im with a genuin smile. Greg walked to the side of her ed gently leaning down kissing her gently upon the lips bforfe pullong away walking out her room closing the doors. Leaon that night held her lips and fallen asleep that nigh in peace of mind.  


End file.
